Yugioh: Dawn of the Spirit
by Tiger of the Snow
Summary: Join Yuna Bushido as she returns to her hometown after being gone a long time. Witness as she makes new friend, new rivals, and discovers a power that some would go to extremes to harness. Rated T just in case.


Yugioh: Dawn of the Spirit

*I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters or cards, except for my OC's. I will be using bits from just about every series of Yugioh (ex: synchro summon, xyz summon, and possibly pendulum summon). If I mess up on a ruling, let me know so I may fix the mistake. Please read and rate, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Tapping In

"Finally, all done moving back," Yuna sighed with relief as she stretched out her aching back. Empty boxes had been flattened and stacked neatly in the corner of her apartment and everything had been placed neatly where she wanted. Grabbing her phone, her purple over-the-ear headphones, duel disk, and her deck, she slipped her shoes on and exited the room. She adjusted the headphones over her ears, careful to not mess up her short brown hair, and placed the duel disk on her right arm before stowing her deck in its carrying case attached to her belt. Speaking to the air, she added before leaving the apartment complex, "Lets see if I can find a few new friends."

Cheyenne, though the capital city of Wyoming, wasn't very big. With a population of only roughly fifty-thousand, it was tiny compared to neighboring states and their capital cities. But that didn't mean much to Yuna. She had been gone for too long, lost contact with too many old friends, and ready to start life over in the one place that held any kind of happy memories for her. She jumped on board the local shuttle bus and grabbed a seat near the front, watching out the window as the bus drove towards downtown. Many people wore their duel disks proudly, some even dueled for a crowd's enjoyment. None of the duelists looked too good, much to her dismay, but Yuna figured there had to be some who would give her a good enough challenge. Maybe even one or two she would get along with and become friends with.

The bus came to a stop in the center of downtown and Yuna stepped off, taking a deep breath and instantly bringing back fond memories from the unforgettable smell. She looked around and found that not much had changed since she had been a child. The train depot was still standing, now converted into a restaurant and pub, the old landmark hotel still stood across the road, and the capital building brightly lit up only five blocks north of that. A few new buildings here and there, but none of them detracted from the small town feel. Yuna smiled to herself as she made her way north towards the capital building, looking this way and that as she familiarized herself with her surroundings.

Every now and then she saw posters plastered to walls, some announcing local tournaments while others showcased a male duelist in a dynamic dueling pose. Yuna chuckled to herself at how cartoonish the stance looked. So caught up in the goofy guy in the poster she forgot to look where she was going and bumped into somebody, knocking both of them to the ground. Through her headphones she heard muffled words. Pulling them down carefully she responded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay?" The man repeated, surprisingly not upset at having been knocked down. He pushed himself up to his feet before offering Yuna his hand to help her up as well.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, taking his hand and standing up. As she dusted off her jeans she noticed a duel disk on the man's forearm, before noticing the same face as the one on the poster. "Hey, you're the guy from the poster."

"I suppose I am," he laughed as he glanced at the poster, wincing at it. "I honestly hated having to do that pose. It was so cheesy."

"I'll say. You must be pretty important to have gotten on a poster like that though."

"I guess you could say that. Though I'm surprised there is someone around who doesn't know who I am. Most everyone in this town has heard of me."

"Is that so? What makes you so famous around here? What's your name?"

"Tell you what, since you are a duelist," he nodded towards her duel disk, "why don't you duel me. If you win, I'll tell you who I am and why I'm so famous. I win, you allow me to take you out for dinner sometime."

"That's got to be the lamest way to ask for a date," Yuna grinned as she pulled her deck out and shuffled, sliding it into her duel disk and taking a ready stance, "but I never back down from a challenge. Just be sure to keep me entertained."

"That I can do," the man shuffled his deck as well and took up a spot far enough away for their holographic projectors to properly function before inserting his deck into his own disk and drawing five cards. "How about I start things off for us?"

"Fine by me."

Yuna - 4000  
Gentleman - 4000

The man looked through his five cards and smiled. "I'll start by summoning Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode before finishing off with a card face down. Your turn."

"Big attacker right away? Let's see what I can do about him. First I'll draw before playing the spell Reinforcement of the Army in order to add a Marauding Captain from my deck to my hand. Next I'll summon my Marauding Captain to the field in attack position, and since he was normal summoned I get to special summon another level four or lower monster to the field. And I choose a second Marauding Captain."

"Nice play, now I can't attack either one due to their abilities. Though because you played a spell card my magician gets a single spell counter placed on him. Once he gets three you'll be in for a nice surprise."

"We'll see. For now, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

"I'll draw...and then I'll summon out Apprentice Magician. Since he was summoned, I'm able to add a spell counter to any card that can take one, and so I'll place it on my Skilled Dark Magician. Now he has two. For my next trick, I'll activate my facedown card. Magical Dimension. By sacrificing my Apprentice Magician, I can special summon any spellcaster monster from my hand, and I chose my Dark Magician Girl. And with Magical Dimension's second ability, I get to destroy one of your monsters. So say goodbye to one of your captains."

Yuna cursed silently as one of her monsters was destroyed before taping a button on her duel disk. "Thankfully, my facedown Call of the Haunted will bring him back. Looks like I'm safe once again. Nice try though."

"Oh well. By the way, that makes a third spell counter on my magician. Now by sacrificing him I'm allowed to special summon one of my favorite cards from my deck. Say hello to my Dark Magician!"

Yuna watched as the Skilled Dark Magician disappeared in a puff of smoke only to replaced by a master sorcerer. She grinned to herself, loving the challenge that this man provided. That's when she noticed a small crowd growing around them. Many duelists and non-duelists alike watched in fascination, several even recorded the duel on their phones, whispering amongst themselves. Yuna caught a few words such as 'champ' and 'Merlin'. She knew that name from somewhere but she couldn't think of where.

"It's your turn," the man called out having place no other cards on the field.

Yuna drew her card. "I'll simply set a card face down and end my turn with that."

"Without switching your monsters into defense position? That's risky," the man chided as he drew his card and smiled. "Especially because of this. I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Call of the Haunted trap card. And with it gone, so is your Captain once more. Now I'll be able to attack your last Captain with my Dark Magician Girl."

Yuna - 3200

"And next up I'll attack you directly with my Dark Magician."

"Too bad for you. I activate my Magic Cylinder. Instead of me, you take all of the damage. Say goodbye to 2500 life points."

Gentleman - 1500

"Ouch. That didn't go how I wanted it to. Oh well. I'll end my turn there."

Yuna sighed as she drew her next card. 'I may have the lead in points, but he has the advantage. I've got nothing in my hand able to beat his monsters. I'll have to settle for taking another hit to my life points. Thankfully I can last another turn with this trap.' "I'll set one card face down and play a monster face down in defense position to end my turn."

"Gotcha on the ropes," the man smiled. He drew his card and smiled even larger. "I summon another Skilled Dark Magician to the field. Hate to say it, but you're done this turn."

"Not quite. I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying your new monster and removing him from play. You wont take me out this turn."

"It's almost like you don't want me taking you out to dinner," he clutched his chest in mock pain. Yuna actually let a small laugh escape her lips before she was able to catch herself. He noticed and his smile simply widened. "For now, I'll attack with my Dark Magician Girl."

Yuna's facedown Blade Knight was easily destroyed, leaving her wide open to attack.

"Next, Dark Magician will hit you directly for 2500 damage. This is your last turn. Hopefully you've got something good. Make it count."

Yuna - 700

Yuna drew her card. Card Destruction. Not the best draw, but at least she'd have a chance by discarding her entire hand and drawing the same number of cards. Maybe she'd get just the card she'd need to pull off a win. "I activate Card Destruction. Now we both discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards that were discarded." Yuna placed her hand into the graveyard and drew the same amount, praying that she got what she needed. Otherwise, she had gotten rid of another monster that could have defended her. She slowly spread her cards one by one, cursing silently to herself as each one was useless. 'One more card to check. Please be the one I need.'

"Any luck?" the man asked, watching her face as she inspected her last card. He noticed a smile slowly pull at her lips and cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes. Should I be worried?"

"Worried? No. Heartbroken, yes. Too bad for you I got what I needed and can win this duel right now. Now by removing my Blade Knight, a light type monster, and my Fiend Megacyber, a dark type monster that I discarded a moment earlier, from play I can special summon my best monster to the field. Say hello to my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

The crowd went silent as the monster emerged in a flash of light. The man simply stood dumbfounded, his jaw hanging wide open. "That...looks strong."

"Oh he is. And he'll prove it by attacking your Dark Magician Girl."

Gentleman - 500

"I thought you said I'd be heartbroken. That you'd win this turn. Did you miscalculate? I still have 500 life points after all."

"Oh no, no miscalculation here. You see, when my soldier destroys a monster in combat, he gets to attack again. Now say goodbye to your Dark Magician and your dinner plans. Black Luster Soldier, finish him off!"

With that, the soldier charged forward, slashing its sword and destroying the magician in a single strike.

Yuna - 700  
Gentleman - 0000

"Now fess up. I want a name and why you're so widely known around here."

"A deal is a deal I guess. The name is Christopher Merlin and I am the reigning United States champion. Pleased to meet you miss..."

"Yuna. Yuna Bushido. Wait...you are the reigning what?!"

"Professor Agents, we've had a hit on the spiritual sensors!"

A lean man stepped forward and looked over his subordinate's shoulder, watching a replay of Yuna's duel as she played Card Destruction. A graph off to the side of the video showed a sudden, drastic spike as she drew her cards.

"It's the biggest spike we've ever seen, Professor. Shall I have someone go pick her up?"

"No, no. Not yet. Keep her under surveillance though. A spike this big could be just a fluke. I want to be sure it's the real deal before sending out the retrieval squad. It's not everyday someone with that much spiritual energy shows up after all."


End file.
